Fallout
by Vita.Amore.Riso
Summary: He whispers, "Why, Kurt?"... Kurt reaches out and gently places his right hand on Blaine's chest, above his heart. He takes his left hand and softly cups Blaine's tear-soaked cheek... Blaine's body is beginning to shake with the sobs... Loving ending!


**Author's Note: Continuing on with my unhealthy obsession with the music of Marianas Trench and my totally rational love of the thought of Darren/Blaine singing their songs, I give you Fallout. The title comes from the Marianas Trench song of the same name, found on their CD titled _Ever After_. I was in a writer's block fog, unable to come up with my own story, but imagining various ideas for other stories that I read. Frustrated, I turned to my music, and as I listened to _Fallout_, I envisioned the story you will read below. I really love it, so I hope that you do, too. **

**I actually posted this story a few weeks ago, but decided to make a few tweaks and I am now considering making it a two shot. Sooooo, if you think you have read this before, you may have (may be worth another read since I made some tweaks). The second chapter will be after-concert smut... if there is enough interest. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Marianas Trench, or _Fallout_. The lyrics below belong to Marianas Trench, not me.**

* * *

><p>Kurt bolts upright, confused and half asleep. <em>Why am I awake?<em> That's when he hears it. Sniffling. Soft whimpers. A whispered "Kurt."

Panicked, Kurt's head whips around to where Blaine is laying beside him. As Kurt looks, he can see that Blaine is tangled in the sheets, agitation and heartbreak on his face, tears streaming from his closed eyes. He whispers again, "Why, Kurt?"

Kurt's breath catches as he takes in the sight. His heart aching, and worry flooding through him, Kurt reaches out and gently places his right hand on Blaine's chest, above his heart. He takes his left hand and softly cups Blaine's tear soaked cheek. At this point, Blaine's body is beginning to shake with the sobs that are racking his body.

"Shhhh, Love. It's ok. Everything is ok. Please wake up." Kurt murmurs softly. Blaine's sobs start to lessen, but he is still trapped in his nightmare. "Blaine!" Kurt calls out firmly. "Time to wake up, Love. Come on. Open your gorgeous eyes for me, please, honey." All of a sudden, Blaine's eyes flash awake, and his arms shoot up, one grasping onto the hand that Kurt has on his chest and his other grabbing tightly to the wrist attached to the hand Kurt places on his cheek.

"Hi," Kurt whispers.

"Hi," Blaine whispers back, his voice rough and his eyes flashing through various emotions.

Without hesitation, Kurt gently removes himself from Blaine's grasp and pulls Blaine into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest. Blaine's arms circle around him, squeezing tight. Blaine is breathing heavily, his breath stuttering in his chest.

They hold each other tightly for what feels like hours, but in reality was probably ten minutes. Kurt gently pulls away a little to look Blaine in the eyes. When he sees the lost look in those beautiful hazel eyes, Kurt gives a soft, small smile and caresses Blaine's still wet cheeks.

"Baby," he says softly, "Are you ok? What happened?"

All of a sudden, Blaine's eyes shift from lost to love-filled adoration. "I'm ok, babe. I'm sorry. Everything is ok now." Blaine replies.

Kurt kisses him softly on the lips, leans their foreheads together, and looks deeply into Blaine's eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine closes his eyes for a second and shakes his head. Looking back into Kurt's now grey eyes, Blaine murmurs, "I don't think I will be able to get back to sleep. I don't want to keep you awake, though. I think I will go tinker on my keyboard for a while. My concert is coming up in a few days. Maybe I will practice some more."

Kissing Blaine again, Kurt just smiles and responds, "Ok, Love. But, I will miss you. Please try to come back to sleep at some point, ok? You need some rest, too."

Blaine leans forward, stroking Kurt's lips and cheek with the pad of his finger. He connects their lips, kissing deeply. He pulls away as they both make little noises of pleasure.

"Thank you, baby." Blaine whispers. Kurt knows that that "thank you" was more than just a thank you for understanding that he can't sleep now. It was a thank you for waking him up. It was a thank you for understanding that he is not able to speak about the nightmare at the moment. It is a thank you for holding him and kissing him. Blaine pulls Kurt back into a tight hug for a moment, gives another kiss, then rolls out of bed heading out the door of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>An hour passes, Kurt has been restless unable to fall back to a real slumber. He cracks his eyes open, noticing that Blaine has not yet returned to their bed. Kurt slips out of their room quietly, padding down the hall. He stops at the end of the hall and surveys their living room. Blaine is sitting cross legged on their couch, headphones on, playing the keyboard in front of him. Stepping a little closer, Kurt notices that Blaine has been looking at pictures of them. They are scattered all around him. As he watches, Blaine stops playing, leans over, and scribbles something in the book opened on his lap. Kurt recognizes the book. It's Blaine's songwriting book that Kurt had given him for their first wedding anniversary.<p>

Kurt quietly makes his way back to their bedroom, not wanting to interrupt Blaine's creative energy. Kurt slips back into their bed and snuggles under the covers. Blaine is going to be ok. When things get too much, just like when they were younger, Blaine retreats to his music to make sense of whatever is bothering him. Kurt knows Blaine. Once Blaine has worked out whatever it was he was dreaming of, he will share it with Kurt. Kurt knows that Blaine needs the time to make sense of it; that is why he couldn't share earlier. It is not that he didn't want to tell Kurt about his nightmare; it is that he couldn't yet, and that is ok. As his eyes start to droop, Kurt murmurs into the quiet of their bedroom, "I bet we will have a number one hit soon…"

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kurt and Blaine are standing backstage at Irving Plaza in New York City. This is Blaine's first real concert, not counting his coffee shop, restaurant, and bar gigs. Blaine's presence on YouTube and the dedication of his growing fan base online and in the City resulted in a total sell out of the Plaza for his first show.<p>

Blaine has been quiet and reserved since his nightmare the other night. But, his sleeping has finally gone back to normal. And, if he has been slightly more clingy and lovey than before, Kurt hasn't mentioned it. He merely holds him tighter and kisses him deeper. Blaine hadn't had such an upsetting nightmare in a long time. Kurt figures it was the stress of the concert that was the impetus for the upset the other night. Kurt still wonders about the nightmare, but knows that Blaine will explain soon.

The lights dim, and there is an announcement that it is time for Blaine to perform. The crowd roars its approval and starts chanting his name. Kurt and Blaine look at each other, both bemused by the fans beyond the stage.

Quickly, Kurt leans in and gives Blaine a sweet kiss on the lips, murmuring softly against his lips, "Good luck my gorgeous husband. Break a leg. I am so proud of you."

With a soft kiss, Blaine whispers, "Thank you, baby. I love you." Then, he walks out onto the stage.

* * *

><p>The crowd has been going crazy the entire time Blaine has been on stage. They sang along to all of his songs, laughed at his anecdotes, and danced like crazy. Blaine is beyond excited and Kurt is bursting with love and pride.<p>

Blaine takes a deep breath and swallows down some water. He looks to the stage wings and sees his husband standing there beaming with pride. Kurt mouths, "I love you" and Blaine mouths it right back with a little wink. After another swig of water, Blaine clears his throat and steps back up to the microphone.

"Thank you all so much for being here and for your… enthusiasm. This next song is very personal and I have never performed it for anyone before. I wrote it a few days ago after I had a bad nightmare. My husband, Kurt, is my best friend and the best husband. I hope that we never find ourselves in this situation. I love you, Kurt." The crowd "awwwwws" of course, but Kurt only hears Blaine's words, echoing in his ears as their eyes connect. Kurt arches an eyebrow at Blaine, who gives a nod and soft smile. Kurt blows a kiss and Blaine smiles bigger.

Blaine turns to the crowd and the music begins…

_An empty room  
>I'm empty too<br>And everything reminds me of you  
>So many things<br>I shouldn't have missed  
>The more that I push<br>And the more you resist  
>It's easy to say it's for the best<br>When you want more  
>While you leave me with less<br>_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
>I know you're fine, but what do I do?<br>_

_I'm awake, and tryin'  
>While you're sleeping like a babe beside him<br>I'm on the ledge while you're so  
>God damn polite and composed<br>And I know you see me,  
>And you're making it look so easy<br>What comes and goes,  
>I'd go without<em>

_I know you're fine but what about  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout<br>Through the Fall  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<br>You're the fallout  
><em>

Kurt can't take his eyes off of his husband. He understands now why his Blaine was so upset by his nightmare, why he couldn't talk about it. He can see the raw pain flashing in his eyes. Already, Kurt knows this song will blow up big. All of Blaine's songs are fabulous, but there is something about this song and the power of Blaine's voice, the raw emotion caressing each word, that makes it beyond special.

_Well now there's him,  
>And now there's me<br>The secrets you give  
>And the secrets you keep<br>And nevertheless  
>It's never you let<br>It's more that I give  
>And the less that I get<br>Don't tell me to fight,  
>To fight for you<br>After this long, I shouldn't have to  
><em>

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
>I know you're fine, but what do I do?<em>

_I'm awake, and tryin'  
>While you're sleeping like a babe beside him<br>I'm on the ledge while you're so  
>God damn polite and composed<br>And I know you see me,  
>And you're making it look so easy<br>What comes and goes,  
>I'd go without<br>_

_I know you're fine but what about  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout<br>Through the Fall  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<em>

_I know you're fine but what am I?  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout<br>Through the Fall  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<br>You're the fallout  
><em>

As the instrumental plays, and his band starts softly singing the hook over and over (_What do I do?_), Blaine looks over to Kurt. Their eyes lock, both filled with tears, as they convey their love and support silently. They know that they are soul mates, but they also know that love is both strong and fragile. It can weather many things, but it also needs to be cared for and nurtured.

Still holding Kurt's eye, Blaine softly croons…

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
>I know you're fine, but what do I…?<br>_

Blaine breathes deep and turns back to the crowd, the power returning and doubling from before…

_I know you're fine but what about  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout<br>Through the Fall  
>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)<br>_

_I know you're fine but what am I?  
>(Fallout)<br>I'm awake, and tryin'  
>While you're sleeping like a babe beside him<br>I'm on the ledge while you're so  
>God damn polite and composed<br>_

Kurt can't help but smirk. If anyone was to be too "God damn polite and composed" it would be Blaine, not him.

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
>Through the Fall<br>(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout), fallout  
>Through the Fall<br>(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)  
>FALLOUT<em>

As the last emotional word fades out and the music ends, the crowd is silent for a beat before they explode in claps, cheers, screams, and in the cases of two different men (and one woman), shouted marriage proposals.

Blaine looks down, trying to get a handle on his emotions. He looks over to Kurt, takes in his husband's tears, and makes a decision.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Blaine murmurs into the microphone.

He runs off the stage and into his husband's arms. Nuzzling into his husband's neck, Blaine whispers in his ear, "I will _**always** _fight for you, for us, Kurt." As they kiss passionately, they can feel each other's tears. Blaine hugs Kurt tight, lifting him off the ground and spinning them around. From their angle, some of the crowd can see them. That portion of the crowd starts to chant "Klaine" – and before too long the entire crowd is chanting as well.

Kurt and Blaine pull apart, foreheads pushed together, smiling at each other as Blaine sets Kurt back down. They both start to laugh softly. Kurt leans in and gives Blaine a chaste, loving kiss and pushes him back towards the stage.

"Get back out there, Love. Finish off this amazing concert so we can go home and celebrate." Kurt instructs with a coy smile.

Blaine's eyes blow out with arousal as he salutes, "Yes sir," Blaine responds cheekily. He then proceeds to turns around, shake his butt, and step back out onto the stage with a wink thrown over his shoulder.

Kurt shakes his head in fond amusement. His husband is such a goober. God he loves him. _Just wait until we get home..._

_**Please review and let me know if you want a follow-up chapter full o' lovin' smut. **_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
